Cutting tools and the machining processes that rely on them are hallmarks of the manufacturing industry. In many machining processes, cutting tools are concurrently axially rotated and axially fed into workpieces to produce or otherwise process holes in them. The cutting tools used in these machining processes are the subject of continuous improvement.